Big Time Friends
by Jaime frm Big Time High School
Summary: Well this is a story my friend wrote and I told her I would put it on here.  So I can't really write a summary but I'll write about what I know about it! : Well in the begining it's starts sad but the guys come along later sry not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa's P.O.V.

I was reading 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows' outside my house in the backyard when I got a text from Carrie, one if my sister-like best friends.

'Hey. What you doin'?'

'Nutin. U?'

'Nutin. Wanna come over? Sugar-bear, Jay-Jay, and Elli are here.'

'Sure. See u in a min.'

'K. Later.'

'Later.'

I eneded the conversation and walked over to my house. Then I heard screaming, along with gunshots. I ran to the backdoor and jerked it open. I saw blood coming towards me. I turned a corner and saw my mom by the sink surrounded by blood. I heard my dad shout something in Cherokee, a curse, then another gunshot, and he stopped. I ran upstairs and saw a man with frost-colored hair standing in my sister's doorway with a 45-caliber pistol. I heard the frint dooe slam and Kylie say, "Le-Le, where are you?"

They guy must have heard her, he turned towards me and froze. He was looking at me with intense blue eyes that would have scared anyone, but not me. I was P.. My friends say that when I'm P'ed, my sea-green eyes look like a hurricane is brewing. I grabbed the shotgun that was hidden behind the intable, aimed it at him and cocked the gun, all in one movement. He said in an irritatingly calm voice, "Put the gun down or I'll shoot you." As he was saying this, he edged towards my sister's room.

I said,"If you do that they won't have anyone to care for them," I jerked my head toward the room he was heading for. "They're only 4 and 5 years old. They can't take care of themselves," I continued.

Just then, C.J., my 5-year-old sister, came out of the room and said, "Le-Le, Daddy's hurt and he's not listening to us." That wasn't like our dad not to listen, I knew from what she said that he was dead, too.

I said, "Little Fawn, go back in the room, take Lizzy (Makenzie), and hide from me, pretend we're playing hide-and-seek, okay?"

She ran back into the room and shut the door. I knew their favorite hiding spot, so I could find them when this was over. If I survived. I heard Jamie say, "I heard C.J. Lisa should be where C.J.'s at, ot around if she's protecting them."

The guy kicked the foor until it flew off it's hinges, onto our dad's body. I could hear my friends running up the stairs, hurrying to see what the heck is going on.

I followed him into the bedroom and saw that he found my sisters. He had C.J. in one arm, Makenzie in the other, both of them in a head lock, slowly inabling them to breath. I sent a telepathic message I hoped they would understand, 'Fight back. Bite him!' Thankfully, they understood. They both bit him at ehe same time. He screamed. Yeah, I imagined it would hurt with their sharp K-9's sinking into your skin, drawing blood in the process. They clawed at his arms to make him let go. He did. They stopped biting and ran to stand behind me. He was looking at his arms, his eyes wide with disbelief, anger, and...fear? What the crap? Why is a 40-50 year old man afraid of two preschoolers? He looked up and said, "How-how can they bite that hard? Are they mutants or something?"

"No," I said, aiming the shotgun at him again.

As he was getting up to stand, Kylie, Jamie, Carrie, and Ellie came up behind me and my sisters and paled when they saw him pick up the pistol and aimed at my sister.

"Don't-you-dare!" I warned, my grip on the shotgun getting tighter. He didn't heed my warning. He fired at C.J. right throught the skull. I fired at his knee, but it didn't fire. I threw the shotgun to the ground, picked up Makenzie and turned around, trying to protect her as much as I could. I heard the pistol fire and felt a pain in my left shoulder. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Makenzie was lifeless in my arms. I couldn't feel my arm. I reached with my other hand to put pressure on the wound. When I did, I could feel the blood - my blood - going through my fingers. I could hear Elli saying frantically, into her phone, "I need an ambulance at 4 Short Street in Leachville, Arkansas. There's four people already dead and one is dying. Please hurry!" I could feel Kylie's, Jamie's, and Carrie's hands on mine to help me stop the bleeding. That was before I passed out.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to a heart monitor keeping track of my heart.

"She's waking up!" Carrie said right in my ear.

"She is awake, smart one," Jamie said.

I realized I was lying flat on my back. I tried to repostion myself, but I was so sore, I just flopped back on the bed and groaned. "How long was I out?" I asked.

* * *

Kylie's P.O.V.

Jamie, Carrie, Elli, and I glanced at each other. We didn't know how to answer that and put it kindly at the same time.

"What do you remember," Elli said, "about the... you know...?"

"That was real?" Lisa said, trying to sit up again. "I thought that was a nightmare."

"You need help?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need help sitting up, though," was her reply. She was gritting her teeth in either pain or the effort she was giving in trying to sit up.

"Elli, you get the remote thingy. Jamie, Carrie, and I will hold Lisa up," I said. Jamie and I were on Lisa's right side, Carrie on her left. We were trying to sit Lisa up when she sat bolt upright and said, "OW!"

"What's wrong?" Elli asked after she was done with the remote thingy.

"I think Carrie **accidentally** touched Lisa's shoulder," Jamie said.

"Do you think I did it on purpose? I would never do that!" Carrie said, looking astounded.

They kept arguing back and forth. I looked at Lisa. She had one of her famous grins on her face. She put a finger to her mouth, obviously saying, 'Don't say anything.' She then reached behind her back, pulled the pillow out from behind her, and whacked Jay-Jay and Carebear in the head. She quickly put it back behind her head before they turned towards her.

"What?" she said innocently, cocking her head to the side in mock confusion.

"Did you just hit me?" Jamie said glaring at Lisa.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she replied sarcastically.

Jamie drew her hand back which was already in a fist, ready to punch her, but she stopped. She looked at the condition Lisa was already in and lowered her hand. She said to Lisa, "Can I hit Carrie now, she hurt you so that gives me a reason."

Lisa glared at Jamie. I swear, I could see hurricanes and probably tsunamis brewing in her sea-green eyes. "No," she said, "you can't. She didn't mean to." Then she looked at Carrie and said, "I know it was an accident, you were trying to help. But next time, I will let Jamie punch you."

"Even if it was an accident?" Carrie asked.

"I meant on purpose. Now, back to my first question, how long was I out?" Lisa said while looking at each and everyone of us with questioning eyes.

"2 days." Elli said.

"2 days! No wonder you asked me about if I remembered it or not!" At that moment, Dr. Glencoe came in.

"Ah, Lisa you're awake! My name is Dr. Glencoe and I'm your surgeon," he said while shaking her right hand.

"Surgeon? I had to have surgery?" Lisa asked.

"Of course! The bullet went through your left shoulder blade, nicked your corotal artery and went out the other side. We had to put a plant in your shoulder blade and sew up everything else. People who have stuff dont to them like that, they usually have to stay for a couple of weeks, but we are discharging you. Let's have a look at those stiches, shall we?" Dr. Glencoe went around Lisa's bed and started taking off the bandages, which Lisa just realized were there. She was gripping the sheets with such force, I thought she would tear them. When the bandages were completly off, we saw a scar that was completely round. He pushed her forward a bit to look at the other one, and she winced. He noticed and said, "It will be sore for a while - two, three weeks tops. That's why I'm perscribing you pain medications. You will come back for checkups every week until the scars are barley noticeable. Apparently, we will be discharging you today, since your wounds have healed quite nicely. You won't need any more bandages. As soon as you get out of there hospital clothes and into your own, you'll be leaving." then he walked out of the room.

Jamie, Carrie, Elli, and I helped Lisa get dressed and we were out of the room when Lisa asked, "So who am I staying with?" The four of us turned to look at her. She had her head bent her eyes were closed, and her fists were clenched. When she opened her eyes, streams of tears came out. We looked at each other, our eyes wide. We never saw Lisa cry, not even when we were kids and we got hurt, or when we were scared, she'd be the one to calm us down, and now it was time to return the favor.

"Our parents have been fighting about who gets to adopt you. So far Kylie's parents are winning. But my parents say that they should adopt you because my birthday and your birthday are closer together than everybody elses," Jamie said.

"I think they're in the waiting room. We should go make sure they don't... nevermind," she continued.

I knew what she meant, and before she finished the sentence, I sent her a warning look to tell her to 'shut the heck up.'

We all went to the waiting room and found that our parents were arguing, again.

After about ten minutes of that, I noticed that Lisa's face was getting red. I looked at Jamie, Carrie, and Elli, and saw that they noticed, too. Lisa's face only got red when she was p'ed, and right now, she was beyond p'ed.

"Hey!" she yelled. It was so loud that we had to cover our ears. They all went quiet.

"Why," she continued, but in a more inside voice, "are you people arguing over me? You need to be finding out what happend to Makenzie!" She started glancing around the room, looking for her 3 1/2-year-old baby sister. Then she glanced at us, her eyes wide with disbelief, and red from crying earlier.

"She's... dead?" she asked her voice trembling. All we could do was hug her. Lisa started crying in Carrie's shoulder, since she was closer to her height, and mumbling, "Nonononononono, this can't be happening," she looked up her face streaked with tears that kept flowing and said, "Please tell me this is some cruel joke."

When we didn't answer, she took a deep breath, pulled away from Carrie and said, "I'm gonna phisically harm the son of a b**** who killed my family.

Elli popped Lisa's mouth and said, "Watch your language." Lisa ignored her and said, "Is spontaneous combustion a way you can harm someone?"

"Yes," Jamie said, looking at her warily.

"Why?" I asked.

"So he wouldn't feel a thing while I'm beating the s*** out of him," was Lisa's reply. She started heading toward the exit when my mom said, "Oh no you don't!" while pulling Lisa back. "You're staying with us until we figure out who's going to adopt you. Now, sit right here," she pushed Lisa into a chair, "while we figure this out."

* * *

Jamie's P.O.V.

This is going to take a while. Our parents started arguing again. Kylie's mom pushed Lisa in a chair by a window, so Lisa didn't notice me sitting down right next to her because she was looking out the window. Sugarbear, Carebear, and Ells sat in front of her, but she didn't notice them, either. She pulled something out from underneath her shirt, it was a necklace; no, it wasn't just any necklace, it was the necklace her mom got her for her 13th birthday, and, if I remember correctly, her dad got her a matching bracelet. The necklace was a simple cord, which held a silver medallion with Cherokee words on it. She took off her jean jacket, and on her wrist, I saw the bracelet; ot was kind of like the necklace, but the medallion was smaller and gold and it didn't have the same Cherokee words as the silver one did. She got them in July at her party, which was a day before mine; that was 2 months ago. I didn't know she actually wore them every day.

"You okay?" Carrie after about 2 minutes of saying nothing.

"How would you feel if your whole family died right in front of you?" Lisa said. She turned to look at us. Her eyes had tears like rivers flowing from them.

"Sorry, I thought I was the cry-"(I kicked her since she ws close)"OW! Jamie what was that for?" Carrie said while rubbing her leg.

"Jamie what did I tell you just 20 minutes ago?" Lisa asked while turning towards me. The tears were gone. Her bangs, which she died blue a month ago, were hanging over her right eye, making her sea-green eyes pop against them.

"You said not to hit her unless you said so," I said.

"You actually listened to me when I said that?" she asked cocked her head to the side, making her bangs fall off of her eye.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You never usually do," Elli said.

"Oh, well thanks a lot, Ells," I said. Lisa started laughing for no apparent reason.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked when Kylie, Carrie, and Elli started laughing along with her. Lisa was about to fall out of the chair when she pointeds behind me. I turned around and saw that my older brother, Jack, was playing with my hair.

"What the h*** are you doing?" I jumped up and nearly fell on Elli as I asked my butthead of a brother.

"Just checking on my baby sis and her friends. Our parents told me to watch you guys and see if Baby Lisa was okay," was his reply. Lisa glared at him. She hated that nickname, ever since my brother gave it to her when we were 5 because she was smaller in size and height than the rest of us. She's still small in size, but not in height. She's at least 5'5". Now he calls me "baby sis", but he'll call Lisa "Baby Lisa" occasionally.

"You know I hate that name," Lisa said while standing up, without falling on Kylie, and turning towards my brother. She shifted her weight to her right foor and crossed her arms, and kept glaring at him. He stared back and said, "Man, I miss your sisters. They would've brought laughter to this tense place."

Lisa looked away from him and looked out the window down and splashed the windows, making it look like water falls were splashing on them.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" I asked my idiot brother. I walked over and punched him in the gut, then walked over to Lisa, put an arm around her shoulders and said, "It'll be alright. Besides, we'll be here for you, we always will be."

Kylie, Elli, and Carrie walked over and all four of us hugged her.

"Hey, what about me?" my brother asked.

"Fine, get over here," I said. He came over and when he was about to hug her, she punched him in the gut.

"What was that for?" he gasped.

"Calling me 'Baby Lisa'," was her response. Then, Kylie's parents came over and said, "We made an agreement. Lisa, since you knew Kylie longer than you knew Jamie, Carrie, and Elli, we're going to adopt you, making Kylie your adopted sister."

**_A/N:_**_ So again this is my friend's story NOT MINE!(: hope you like it! also REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!(:_


	2. Chapter 2

(3 years later-2 days before festival)

Logan's P.O.V.

I was asleep when the light clicked on. I groaned and said, "Turn that d*** thing off."

"No can do Logan," Kendall, my adoptive brother, best friend, and roommate, said whileshaking me, "we have to go, like, how about, NOW!" He shoved me off the bed and onto the floor.

"Kendall!" Mama Knight, Kendall's mom, said,"Did you get Logan up?"

"Yeah, he got me up," I said as I got off the floor, walked over to Kendall, and slapped him upside the head as I walked over to my closet.

"OW! What the h*** was that for?" Kendall asked while rubbing his head.

"For waking me up," was my reponse. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

I put on a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and a leather jacket. I went to my desk picked up a picture that was in one of those keychain-picture-holder-things which was on a chain long enough to be worn as a necklace. The picture was of me, my mom, and my dad about 6 years ago, so I was about 10. The picture was taken before my dad was deployed to fight in Iraq. A year later, my mom got cancer and died. That's when Mama Knight adopted me. Everyday, I wonder whether my dad is still alive or dead, and I always hope for alive. I put the necklace/keychain on and tucked it under my shirt. The guys can't know about this or they'll feel sorry for me, and I don't like people feeling sorry for something that wasn't their fault.

I put on some Converses and walked out of the room into the living room, where Kendall and Carlos, another brother-like best friend, were waiting for James, my Cuda man spray loving best friend, to get out of the bathroom.

"How long?" I asked.

"At least an hour," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"I got an idea," I said, "to get him him out of there."

"Tell. NOW!" Carlos said, jumping off the couch, with Kendall not far behind, and running towards me.

I told them the idea, which they agreed to full-heartedly, and we started making a plan to put this in action.

"We need Camille's help, you think she'll do it?" I asked.

"Of course she would. Now, call her," Kendall said, grabbing my phone and tossing it to me while he said that.

I called her and explained what we were gonna do. Thankfully, she liked the idea. Since she was only 2 apartments down from us, she was there before I could say bye.

"Okay. I got the stuff you guys asked for. Now, who's going to be wearing these?" She held up 2 SWAT team clothes. One was skinner than the other.

"You and Logan are. Logan's going to be the one shouting at James from the hall like they do in the movies," Kendall said while taking one of the costumes and helping me get ready while Carlos helped Camille into hers.

"We'll also have walkie-talkies, so we can see if James gets out or not," he said while handing me and Camille a walkie-talkie, and keeping one for him and Carlos.

"Wait," I said,

"What?" Camille asked.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" I asked. "Something they also have in movies?"

"Oh yeah," she said, "can't get those."

"D*** it," I said, "Not even fake ones?"

"Nope. They're all being used in a movie," Camille said.

"Let's get this over with," Kendall said, pushing me and Camille out in the hall in the process.

"Me and Carlos are behind th couch. Let 'Operation: Get James Out Of The Bathroom' begin," Kendall said over the walkie-talkie.

"Alright. Army instinct already kicking in. Get ready," I said. I handed Camille the walkie-talkie and got ready to yell.

"SWAT TEAM!" I yelled, "OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL KICK TI DOWN!" I pounded on the door and motioned for Camille to get on the otherside of the door frame.

"He's going towards the door, get ready," Kendall said.

James opened teh door hastily, and before he could look in my direction, I tackled him.

"James Diamond," I said when I pinned him to the floor with his hands behind his head, "you are under arrest for spending too much time in the bathroom."

Kendall and Carlos came out from behind the couch, stumbling from laughing so hard. Carlos fell on his head, but he was wearing his helemet, so he didn't get hurt! Kendall gained enough control to say, "Get off of James, and take off your helemets," even though he was holding on to the counter for support.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V.

The look on James' face when Logan tackled him was priceless. I had to clamp my hand over Carlos' mouth so he wouldn't bust out laughing.

Logan got off of James, looked at his face, and started laughing. He took off his helemet and James said, "Logan, why would - how did - why did - huh?" Then Camille took off her's. "Camille, you too, why?"

James was looking back and forth between Logan, Camille, Carlos, and I.

I started explaining. "You spend too much time in the bathroom. So, Logan had an amazing idea to get you out. You know the movies wiht the SWAT teams?"-he nodded-"Well, I think that's where Logan got the idea, right?" I asked, turning to Logan. He shook his head and started unbuckling the bullet-proof vest of the costume.

"Where did you get the idea?" Camille asked. She turned to look at him, but he kept his head down.

"Anyone want any water? I do!" Logan said abruptly, going to the fridge. When his back was turned, Camille raised her eyebrows at me. Logan only acted like this when the subject was about his family. I looked at James, who was getting off the floor, and Carlos. Apparently, they knew too.

I looked back at Camille and answered her question by whispering, "His dad." She understood, since Logan told her about his family, and her eyes got wide. She looked from Logan, to us, then back again.

Logan came back into the living room with a bottle of water. When he saw us staring at him, he said, "What? Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on me?"

I said,"We think we know where you got that idea from."

Logan nearly dropped the bottle. He didn't say anything, so I continued, "We think you got it from your dad."

He looked down at his feet and didn't answer. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. This is the intial reaction to when he talks, or we mention, about his family. He doesn't like talking about them, so we try not to. When he does talk about them, which is very rare, it's about his dad not listening to his mom when he decided to join the Army. When Logan fights, which is also very rare, it's like he knows what he's doing. He says it's instinct, so we started calling it 'Army instinct', which he agreed to.

When he looked up, he wouldn't meet our eyes, not even mine, and he's my adopted brother. He and his parents moved into the house next to mine back in Minnesota when he moved from Texas 8 years ago.

"Don't we have to go somewhere?" he asked, meeting me eyes. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:20. We're supposed to be at the studio by 7:40, and it usually takes us 30 minutes to get there.

"C'mon! Logan, get the keys. Bye, Mom!" I said, "Camille, thank you and see you later!" Logan grabbed the keys, hugged Camille, shouted, "Bye Mama Knight!" and ran to the parking lot where the car Gustavo gave him for his birthday was. I heard fromt the hallway, not to far from Logan, who was heading towards the stairs, James and Carlos shout, "Bye Mama K! Bye Camille!" then the door to 2J slam shut.

When we got to the lobby, Logan nearly ran into Bitters, who ws riding a weird-looking scooter. I gues the 'Army instinct kicked in because Logan f***** jumped over Bitters. He stepped on the front whell then the piece between the handle bars, then Bitters' head(good thing he was wearing a helemet), and then dropped to the ground running. We just went around him.

We met up with Logan in the parking lot. He was putting the key in ignition when me, James, and Carlos jumped in.

"You know you have to drive like a bat out of h***, right?" James asked.

"I know," he said, putting the shift in gear, then turning around and saying, "James, sink a little bit, will you?"

"Fine," he said, sinking so his knees were agianst my seat.

When Logan turned back around and pulled out of the parking lot, I said,"What the f*** was that?"

"Let me guess," he said, while going 90 miles per hour, "you mean the jumping-over-Bitters thing."

"H*** yes!" I practically yelled. He said it calmly enough, like he wasn't driving 95 mph, racing to our careers that are in danger of being taken away from us.

"I guess that was 'Army instinct' plus adrenaline! In other words, I don't know," he said, while parking the car in front of the studio, we took 10 minutes to get here.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Carlos yelled. When Logan got out of the car, Carlos jumped out and squeezed him.

"Carlos" I said, after about 2 minutes, "he's turning blue." When Carlos let go, Logan gasped for air whlie almost falling on me.

"You okay?" I asked when Logan got his breathing under control.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go before Gustavo kills us," was his response. When we started walking towards the door to Rocque Records, Logan said, "Oh yeah!"

We turned around and saw him point the keychain remote at the convertible Mustang. He pressed a button and the roof, which was originally folded back, went over the roof and connected to the top of the windshield. He pressed another button and the windows rolled up, by themselves, I might add. He pressed a third button and we heard a be-beep, meaning the car was locked.

* * *

James' P.O.V.

"D***, Logan," I said while heading towards Gustavo's office, "how fast can that car go?"

"I don't know, I never test drove it," was his response. Carlos got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Can I-" (Carlos was interrupted by Logan, Kendall, and I)

"NO!"

"What's going on?" Kelly, Gustavo's assisstant, asked while coming out of Gustavo's office.

"Carlos wants to test drive my car," Logan said while glaring at him.

"Why can't I?" Carlos asked.

"Don't you remember the last time you test drove something? The go-kart?" Kendall said. Carlos looked up at the ceiling, then looked at us and said, "No."

"I'm confused. What go-kart?" Kelly asked, looking at me, Kendall, and Logan.

"Back in Minnesota," Kendall started, "we had a go-kart race between the 4 of us. We just started the race when Carlos lost control of his go-kart. Logan was right beside him adn tried to help, but that's when things got worse. They swerved to the left toward a fire hydrant. Logan reached for Carlos' wheel and turned it toward the right, making it go toward some bushes, but hit his head. Logan was heading straight for the hydrant. He jumped out of the go-kart and landed on concrete. Both of them only got cuts and bruises."

"Carlos can't remember that because he wasn't wearing his helmet," Logan said.

"DOGS!" Gustavo shouted. "GET IN HERE!"

We ran in to his office and found him talking to someone on a video chat thing.

"Who are you talking to?" Logan asked, walking to stand behind Gustavo.

"You 3 might as well," Gustavo said, motioning for me, Kendall, and Carlos. We stood behind him and saw a middle-aged man in a cop uniform.

"What did you guys do?" Logan asked, turning to look at me and Carlos.

"We didn't do anything!" I said.

"Even if hey did do anything!" I said.

"Even if they did do anything, it wouldn't be my problem," the dude on the computer said.

"Dogs, this is my cousin, Keith, who is the chief of police of Leachville, Arkansas; he also has a daughter about your age."

"Ohh a daughter have a picture I could see." I asked.

"James shut up!," shouted Gustavo, "Keith, these are the dogs: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, the hockeyheads I was telling you about," Gustavo said. When he said that Keith was from Leachville, Logan paled.

"Um, did you know a Randy Mitchell?" Logan asked his grip on Gustavo's vhair tightening until his knuckles were white.

"Yeah, we were like brothers. 'Never leave a man behind', that was our motto. When we were 13, his family moved to Texas. I tried to get a hold of him for 6 years, but he wouldn't answer. Why do you want to knkow?" Keith leaned forward. His blue eyes as hard as steel. They looked like they were interrogating somebody, in this case, Logan.

"I'm his son. He can't answer you because he's in the Army, fighting in Iraq," Logna said, His eyes shifted to look at the floor.

"_Logan," _Keith said in a language we didn't know, his eyes wide. "_You look like your father, but with your mother's eyes. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. How is Sally?"_

Apparentlly Logan f***** understood because he said, "_My mom died 5 years ago due to cancer."_

"Anyway," Gustavo said, "what was the name of that festival you were talking about?"

"The Watermelon Festival. So, you're going to come?" Keith said.

"Yep. Dogs, pack your bags, we're going to Leachville, Arkansas."


	3. Chapter 3

(1 day before festival)

Carrie's P.O.V.

"Guys, I can't believe it! I'm related to the Gustavo Rocque and he's coming here to see us perform!" Jamie said while holding one of those hand held motorized fans to her face. We were at the park, on a 100 freaking degree day, waiting for Lisa to get done practicing for track.

"Why does she like track, anyway?" I asked.

"Because I feel free when I run," Lisa said, coming up behind me.

"AH!" I feel of the bench.

"Oh and Jamie, that's the tenth time you said that today," she continued, "Ells?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you throw me a bottle of water?"

"Sure." Elli reached behind her and grabbed a bottle from the small cooler we brought with us. "Catch!" She tossed it to Lisa, who caught it right in front of her face.

Jamie's phone rang. She looked at it and said, "It's from Dad. He said he just picked up Gustavo and some other people. He's on his way. Lisa, how long does it take to get from Jonesboro-"

"45 minutes. Why?"

"Let's go to my house and wait for them there," Jamie said heading towards the purple Mustang she got for her sweet 16 from, apparently, Gustavo.

"You know," Lisa whispered to me, Kylie, and Elli, "I still don't trust her behind the wheel and it's been a month since she got it."

"We don't either," Kylie said while grabbing the cooler and handing Lisa her jacket, since the wind was blowing earlier in the morning. "I guess you don't want this, do you?"

"I'm going to stick with this," she responded, pointing to her track uniform, which was a blue tank top and shorts, and her hair, which was in a ponytail except for her bangs.

"Hurry up!" Jamie yelled, already in the driver's seat.

"I call shotgun!" Lisa yelled, running towards the car.

"Why does she get shotgun?" I asked Jamie as I got in after Elli, who sat in the middle.

"Two reasons: 1. She has longer legs and 2. She ran while we sat on the bench and talked, so she needs a lot of air-conditioning to cool off," Kylie said after she sat down on the other side of Elli.

"Thanks, Sugarbear," Lisa said while turning on the radio.

"Your welcome, Le-Le," Kylie said. Lisa's right hand, which was on her knee, clenched into a fist, the unclenched so fast I thought she twitched.

* * *

Jamie's P.O.V.

When we got to my house, Lisa asked, "Jay-Jay, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" We went in my room and Lisa ran to the A/C and cranked it up. Then, she sat on my bed, looked at me and said, "You're hyperventilating.

"Am not!"

"Yeah, you are," Kylie said while putting a C.D. in my C.D. player.

"Which one are we doing first?" asked Carrie, who was lying on the floor next to Elli.

"Change, then The Best Day, then Love Story, and finally Fearless," Lisa said while Kylie closed her eyes and began the first song:

Kylie: It's a sad picture the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Me, Carrie, Kylie, and Lisa: Because these things will change  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This reveloution, the time will come  
For us to finally win we sing Halleujah, we sing Halleujag

Me: So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this

Me, Carrie, Kylie, and Lisa: Because these things will change  
Can you fell it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally ein  
We sing Hallelujah, we sing Hallelujah

Lisa: Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight

Me, Carrie, Kylie, and Lisa: It was the night things changed  
Do you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back feel down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Because we never gave in  
And we'll sing Hallelujah, we sang Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

* * *

Kylie's P.O.V.

As soon as we we're done singing 'Change', Elli jumped up and shouted, "You're going to rock that festival, get a record deal in L.A., and become famous!"

"You always say that," Lisa said before singing the second song:

Lisa: I'm five years old it's getting cold I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and run  
Fast then pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

Jamie, Carrie, Me, and Lisa: I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

Lisa: I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'till I forgot all their names

Jamie, Carrie, Me, and Lisa: I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

Lisa: I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little sisters  
Inside and out their better them I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you  
There is a video I found from when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen you're talking to me  
It's the age of princess and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Jamie, Carrie, Me, and Lisa: Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today

Luckily, Elli didn't make an outburst, so we continued to the third song:

Jamie: We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights see the party the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go  
And I said

Jamie, Carrie, Me, Lisa: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Jamie and Lisa: So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Jamie: Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

Jamie and Lisa: But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go

Jamie: And I said

Jamie, Carrie, Me, and Lisa: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me they're trying to tell me  
How to feel  
This love is difficult but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Jamie and Lisa: I got tired of waiting

Jamie: Wondering if you were ever coming around

Jamie and Lisa: My faith in you was fading

Jamie: When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Jamie, Carrie, Me, and Lisa: Marry me Juliet never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
Oh oh

Jamie: Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you

No interruptions. We continued to the last song:

Me: There's something about the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wont to ask you to dance night there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

Jamie: We're driving down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindeldly makin' me want you

Jamie, Carrie, Me, and Lisa: And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but wiht you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Carrie: So baby drive slow 'till we run out of road  
In this one-horse town, I wanna' stay right here  
In this passenger seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now  
Capture it, remember it

Jamie, Carrie, Me, and Lisa: And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drive me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Lisa: Well you stood there with me in the doorway

Jamie and Lisa: My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but

Lisa: You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something  
It's fearless  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You wake my hand and and drag me head first  
Fearless

Jamie and Lisa: And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Jamie, Carrie, Me and Lisa: And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
Oh, oh  
-

"Jamie, I'm back!" Daddy Dawn said.


End file.
